


I Can't Believe You Talked Me Into This

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Through the years, Stiles and Lydia would come to say this one familiar phrase to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 8, 2015. The prompt was "I can't believe you talked me into this."

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Stiles and Lydia had come to say these words to each other often over the years. For instance, he’d say it to her whenever she convinced him to go shopping with her for hours just to carry her bags. She would say the same when he convinced her to help him pull off the senior prank, which turned out to be one of the most memorable pranks Beacon Hills High ever had.

When they were deciding on which college to go to together, he was all about Stanford. She took some convincing and a few weeks to get adjusted to the place, but in the end she came to love it. In turn, she told him what classes to take, and he cursed her name as he stayed up for hours studying for subjects like organic chemistry, which she breezed right through of course. They were the type of couple who never agreed on anything, but they were always willing to compromise. And while these compromises might be met with some resistance at first, it never lasted long.

And on and on it went. They moved to New York when Lydia got into grad school. Stiles would stand outside her building three days a week as he shivered from the cold, and he’d say that familiar phrase every time. She would say the same to him whenever she felt terribly homesick after they moved halfway across the world for nearly a year for a job he really wanted. The words were spoken by him on a plane after Lydia convinced him they didn’t need a big wedding, and that they should just fly to Vegas for the weekend instead. She screamed it at him after 19 hours of labor, but it was all forgotten once she held their son in her arms. She’d go on to scream it the exact same way three more times after that.

The many pets. The bigger house. It never stopped. They always pushed each other to do something frivolous, or wild, or downright scary or life-changing. Luckily for them, it almost always worked out in the end. And now, getting older and grayer, Stiles had volunteered for them to look after all nine of their grandchildren for a weekend, aged 2 to 15. And as the kids cried and argued, Lydia looked over at him with a smile and said yet again –

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”


End file.
